Racines ancrées, origines de l'enfer
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Assassiner pour purifier son sang. Assassiner pour punir.


**Coucou !**

**Ça faisait un bail que j'avais cette idée en tête, mais je l'avais toujours laissée de côté : Tom Jedusor fait partie de mes personnages préférés, mais je n'ai jamais rien écrit sur lui. Sa complexité ne me fait pourtant pas peur, mais certaines choses sont incompréhensibles. XD Toujours est-il que je suis fière de vous présenter cet OS, qui marque un moment clé dans la vie de Tom : ce moment où il assassine sa famille moldue, reniant ses racines (les Mangemorts pensent qu'il est un sang-pur), et remettant des êtres qu'il considère comme inférieurs à leur place. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, je suis loin d'être d'accord avec ses idées, alors ne vous amusez pas à m'insulter dans les reviews, merci. X) Sur ce, je vous laisse !**

**Enjoy !**

Une chouette hulula dans la nuit, et son cri envahit les oreilles de Tom Jedusor, s'entremêla aux gémissements craintifs poussés par les trois misérables créatures qui lui faisaient face. L'air, chargé d'encens et de peur animale, enchantait ses narines. Ses charmantes lèvres charnues s'étirèrent en une parodie de sourire, qui ne se refléta pas dans ses yeux. Ses prunelles noires crépitaient d'une haine féroce, mélangée à un mépris certain. A gauche, se tenait une femme qui avait dû être d'une grande beauté : ses cheveux gris noués en un chignon étudié conservaient leur brillance, et son regard bleu n'était pas voilé par l'âge. Il l'avait entendue discuter d'une voix posée avec sa famille, et se rappelait de son port aristocratique. Un port altier dont il avait hérité. Mary Jedusor broyait la main de son fils dans la sienne : âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, Tom Jedusor restait un homme séduisant, et son fils eut l'impression de se voir dans l'avenir. A sa droite, Thomas Jedusor, un homme voûté, suppliait le jeune homme du regard.

Il balaya la pièce du regard : un sofa et des fauteuils de velours vert, une table sur laquelle étaient disposés trois verres de cognac glacé. La pièce lambrissée et ornée de dorures transpirait la richesse, l'histoire et étouffait le visiteur. Il fit un pas de plus vers la famille, et ses chaussures usées claquèrent sur le parquet verni. Un vase gisait sur le sol, l'eau et les roses formant un tapis aqueux. Le résultat de la démonstration de ses pouvoirs lorsque Thomas s'était moqué d'un jeune homme qui prétendait vouloir les assassiner avec une brindille. Tom avait l'air misérable à côté de ces gens : ces mêmes vermines qui avaient traîné sa mère dans la boue, et l'avaient abandonnée, elle, une sorcière, elle, la descendante de Salazar Serpentard. Ils auraient dû ramper à ses pieds et la servir. Mrs Cole lui avait souvent raconté la nuit de sa naissance. Un soir d'hiver, et une femme en haillons, sur le point d'accoucher, le visage ravagé par le chagrin et les épreuves, des mèches de jais grasses plaquées sur le visage. Elle n'avait rien de la gloire qu'aurait dû lui conférer son rang, elle s'était abandonnée à la mort pour avoir trop aimé.

Son sang bouillonna, mais son visage resta impassible. Le moldu avait souillé de sa semence l'être pur qu'elle était, avait vicié ce sang. Se rappelait-il seulement de Merope Gaunt ? Se rappelait-il la manière dont il l'avait mise à la porte, comme une prostituée dont il se serait lassé ? Il avait mangé à sa faim chaque jour, s'était prélassé dans son manoir en seigneur, pendant que son propre fils croupissait dans un orphelinat misérable, un essaim d'idiots qui le souillaient. Ces mêmes idiots qui avaient accepté qu'une sorcière rampe à leurs pieds pour leur demander asile.

Tom raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette : bois d'if et plume de phénix. L'oiseau immortel. La puissance à l'état pur. Un maître de la mort, qui dominait le monde en arpentant le ciel. Le bois creusa davantage la peau douce et blanche de Tom, et il savoura le contact si particulier avec ce catalyseur de puissance. Un symbole de ce qu'il était, l'instrument de sa supériorité sur ceux qui n'osaient même pas croire en lui. Parfois, à l'orphelinat, on leur racontait des histoires, mais, à la fin de chacune d'elles, les adultes précisaient que la magie n'existait pas. Ils cassaient les rêves des petits déjà brisés par l'abandon. Ils reniaient l'existence de la force qui existait en Tom, qui chuchotait une douce mélodie à ses oreilles.

Il était le muet, le garçon étrange à qui personne ne voulait parler, le regard qu'on ne voulait pas croiser. Qui pouvait aimer un regard froid et bouillonnant d'intelligence à peine contenue ? Qui voulait écouter une voix si enjôleuse qu'on se laissait bercer, avant de se réveiller avec horreur ?

_« Il est bizarre, il parle tout seul… »_

Imbéciles. Il conversait avec une couleuvre dissimulée dans un arbre, avec une vipère cachée dans les herbes hautes. Les serpents avaient une conversation tout à fait intéressante, et lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil. Pour le petit garçon, c'était tout à fait grisant. Les autres animaux lui obéissaient plus ou moins, et personne ne comprenait qu'il soit si familier avec les bêtes, alors qu'il était odieux avec les humains. Il ne leur demandait pas de comprendre : une réalité bien trop immense et bien trop effrayante pour leurs intelligences limitées.

A Poudlard, Tom avait senti la magie des lieux l'imprégner, il avait pu se plonger dans les nombreux ouvrages que renfermait l'école, et découvrir pleinement sa nature de sorcier. Il avait pu pratiquer la magie sans être jugé et c'était… grisant. Rassurant. Enfin parmi les siens, même si des natifs moldus continuaient à souiller ce sanctuaire de leur présence : ces êtres étaient pétris des préjugés de leur monde, ces préjugés qui cherchaient à étouffer les sorciers, à jeter sur eux un voile pour oublier qu'ils existaient. La colère embrasait le cœur du jeune homme dès qu'il repensait aux châtiments infligés aux sorciers au nom de la religion, à l'idée que ces inférieurs pensaient pouvoir juger ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Intéressant comme l'humain pouvait être stupide quand il avait peur. Il avait vite compris que la peur était une arme maîtresse quand on savait la manier, en y ajoutant un peu de charme. Tous les élèves de Serpentard étaient à ses pieds, ils respectaient l'Héritier, n'aspiraient qu'à le servir… tous les professeurs le voyaient comme l'élève brillant, la fierté de l'école, à l'exception d'Albus Dumbledore.

Cet homme avait vu l'enfant confiné dans un orphelinat miteux, l'enfant voleur, l'enfant impressionné par un sort pitoyable. Il avait mis le doigt sur une faiblesse, et le jeune sorcier s'en méfiait comme la peste. Il arriverait un jour où l'arrogant professeur de métamorphose baisserait les yeux devant lui, et où il entendrait les os de son squelette s'entrechoquer.

« S'il vous plaît… couina une voix. »

Il fut tiré brusquement de ses pensées : il détestait perdre le fil de l'une d'elles, le voir s'effilocher et disparaître. Il reporta son attention sur Thomas Jedusor, dont la bouche se referma très vite. Tel un serpent, il se glissa jusqu'à lui, en prenant garde de ne pas le toucher.

« S'il vous plaît ? Tu implores ma clémence ? Je suis venu ici pour vous tuer et tu le sais très bien. Alors, au lieu de t'épancher en supplications inutiles, tu ferais mieux de te taire. Meurs en silence, susurra-t-il d'une voix létale, comme le murmure de la mort avant qu'elle ne frappe. »

Il se recula, et les considéra de nouveau. C'était amusant de voir la mort se refléter dans les yeux des mourants, de les voir refuser la fatalité. Ils savaient qui il était, et avaient secrètement espéré qu'il meure et que personne n'en sache rien. Un bâtard ne devait pas entacher la précieuse réputation des Jedusor, ils devaient sauver les apparences. Aucun d'eux ne savait qu'ils avaient maltraité une personne au rang équivalent à celui d'une reine, l'avaient salie au point de la rendre faible. Une sorcière digne de ce nom ne se laissait pas mourir. Il était temps de rappeler leur place à ces êtres abjects, temps de rappeler aux sorciers qu'ils n'avaient pas à se cacher, ni à supporter que des ersatz partagent leur vie et soient traités comme eux. La haine suintait du corps du jeune homme et coulait jusqu'aux pieds des trois victimes, avant de les emprisonner dans une bulle d'horreur et d'angoisse. Ils seraient les premiers, mais pas les exemples. Personne ne devait savoir qu'ils lui étaient _apparentés_. Cette histoire était trop… personnelle et honteuse. Ils payaient pour leurs fautes et leur orgueil, et contribuaient sans le savoir à son immortalité.

En humiliant la descendante de Salazar Serpentard, ils permettaient à son nouvel Héritier de monter à nouveau sur ce trône qui lui revenait de droit. Le sang d'une moldue coulait déjà entre ses doigts, laissant des traînées invisibles à chacun de ses pas. Mimi Geignarde hantait l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, croyant comme tout le monde qu'elle avait été assassinée par un élève bien trop amateur de monstres pour sa santé… il ricana intérieurement : personne n'irait remettre en doute la culpabilité d'un demi-géant.

Les géants étaient connus pour leur dangerosité, et la présence de l'Acromentula ne plaidait pas en sa faveur. Il était amusant de voir à quel point les hommes aimaient se complaire dans la facilité, sans imaginer un seul instant que la vérité puisse être plus complexe. Du pouce, il caressa sa baguette, comme on parcourt la main d'une amante. Certaines de ses fidèles aimeraient certainement qu'il les caresse ainsi. Il aimait voir la dévotion dans leurs yeux, les entendre répéter ses propres paroles avec une passion grisante. Aucune d'elles n'avait le sang-froid nécessaire pour des actions planifiées, il devait les guider à chaque fois, comme des petits chiots. Il aimait voir l'espoir d'être distinguée des autres dans leurs yeux de servante dévouée.

Il connaissait chacun de ses fidèles, leurs forces et leurs failles, alors qu'ils ne savaient rien de lui. Trop éblouis, ils n'osaient pas affronter l'aveuglement pour voir ce qui se cachait derrière cette vision auréolée de gloire et de promesses. Son passé était invisible à leurs yeux, et il s'en débarrassait maintenant.

La haine lui murmurait une formule et le suppliait presque de la prononcer. Ses lèvres bougeraient, il sentirait la magie pulser dans ses veines et se diriger vers sa baguette. Un rayon de lumière verte les frapperait alors… en plein cœur. La police moldue penserait qu'il s'agissait d'une crise cardiaque, et les sorciers s'orienteraient vers le seul coupable possible : Morfin Gaunt, un oncle dont la seule richesse était la bouteille qu'il portait à ses lèvres tous les jours. Un déchet de sorcier, indigne du sang qui coulait dans ses veines, abandonné à ses tares et à ses vices. Un simple sort de modification de la mémoire, et le tour était joué. Il sourit. C'était presque trop facile. Ce semblant de joie effraya davantage ses futures victimes, qui se resserrèrent les unes contre les autres. Aucune d'elles ne pensaient à crier : sans doute espéraient-elles qu'il les épargnerait si elles restaient silencieuses. Au seuil de la mort, l'homme pouvait être incroyablement stupide. Ils _espéraient_.

Tom leva sa baguette, fit mine d'hésiter, puis la pointa sur Mary. Celle-ci se raidit, mais ne dit mot. Elle se contenta de le supplier du regard, mais le cœur froid du jeune sorcier ne réagit pas à la détresse de la moldue.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

A peine eut-il prononcé la formule que la magie rafla sa haine et la matérialisa en un éclair vert, qui frappa directement Mary, qui s'effondra au sol. Son mari et son fils poussèrent un hurlement, mais furent incapables de bouger. Ils n'avaient plus rien des aristocrates vaniteux et orgueilleux qu'ils étaient quelques instants plus tôt. Personne ne s'inclinerait sur leur passage, ils retourneraient à la terre, dévorés par les vers indifférents, leur souvenir s'effacerait des mémoires. Oubliés comme Merope Gaunt l'avait été, la pauvresse qu'on méprisait, la pauvresse dont on ignorait tout. Son grand-père avait été trop lâche pour affirmer son rang et prendre ce pouvoir qui lui revenait de droit, trop faible pour habiter ce manoir et en chasser les usurpateurs. Il se complaisait dans les souvenirs d'une gloire passée, et avait laissé sa fille s'amouracher d'un misérable moldu, avant de se laisser mourir dans un taudis.

Il dirigea ensuite son bras vers Thomas, qu'il refusait d'appeler grand-père, avant de lui faire subir le même sort qu'à sa femme. Il ne restait plus que le déchet humain qui avait osé traiter sa mère avec autant d'indélicatesse, oser commettre ce crime de lèse-majesté.

« Ma mère t'aimait tellement qu'elle me donna ton nom avant de mourir. Mais le descendant de Salazar Serpentard n'a pas à porter le nom d'un inférieur. Tout le monde l'oubliera, au profit d'un autre : lord Voldemort, expliqua-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

-Vous êtes… fou à lier, bégaya Tom Jedusor senior.

-Vous ai-je autorisé à me répondre ? Je fais ce qui est légitime. »

Il leva sa baguette, et murmura avec délectation :

« Avada Kedavra. »

Il vit littéralement la vie quitter les yeux noirs de son père, alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol telle une poupée de chiffon. A ses pieds, à la place qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter. Il s'approcha, et contempla la terreur figée à tout jamais sur ces visages. La terreur qui se peindrait sur ceux des vivants et des condamnés à mort lorsque le monde le reconnaîtrait comme maître.

« Bienvenue en enfer, _père_, un endroit que tu n'es pas prêt de quitter, cracha Lord Voldemort. »

Il était extatique : son sang était maintenant purifié à tout jamais. Il était devenu le digne Héritier de Salazar Serpentard, et poursuivait son œuvre grandiose avec la ferveur de celui qui savait sa cause juste. Il était logique que les forts dominent les faibles, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Les sorciers devaient façonner le monde à leur image : grandiose, forte, inébranlable et pure. Lord Voldemort, après avoir effacé ses traces, quitta le manoir, protégé par les ombres d'une nuit d'encre. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la maisonnette du jardinier : à l'aube, son destin basculerait. Victime d'une idéologie qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Le destin du monde des sorciers était en marche. Vers la lumière.


End file.
